


Ripped Apart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Nice Jasper Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper fixes a young James Hook's birthday present before their relationship is eventually ripped apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Apart

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!’’ Jasper shouted as he smiled at his younger brother. He and their mother remained by a small bed. He saw a smile on the other boy’s face. Jasper parted with a large wrapped box.

‘’Thanks, Jasper. Thanks, Mum,’’ James said. After taking the present, he opened it. His jaw dropped the minute he saw a stuffed parrot. James smiled again and hugged the toy. He focused on the yellow and green body. 

James got out of bed while he still held the parrot. ‘’Let’s eat cake now,’’ he said to Jasper and Mrs. Hook. He watched as they nodded at the same time. 

Mrs. Hook departed. 

James dragged the parrot down the stairs and ripped it. He gasped the minute he saw a torn wing. ‘’Mum! Jasper!’’

Concern filled Jasper’s eyes as he saw the wing. He began to smile. ‘’I’ll fix your present. Mum showed me how to sew.’’ Jasper took the parrot and ran into Mrs. Hook’s bedroom. He found a needle and thread on a table. After taking them, he sewed the wing.

Jasper’s smile returned. ‘’Here, James,’’ he said as he parted with the parrot. 

James smiled before he embraced Jasper. ‘’Thanks.’’

Years later, Midshipman James Hook kissed Cecilia in Captain Jasper Hook’s cabin. ‘’I’m looking forward to marrying you, Cecilia.’’ He saw a smile on Cecilia’s face. James and Cecilia walked out of the cabin. They entered another chamber. They saw a portrait of themselves.

James and Cecilia embraced one another just like in the painting. They kissed.

Jasper appeared and scowled at them. ‘’Perhaps I should have forced your betrothed to walk the plank instead of sparing her after I captured her ship, James. She’s distracting you.’’

James saw Jasper before he frowned. ‘’Jealous, Jasper?’’ He viewed his brother blinking twice.

‘’Jealous? I’m not jealous.’’ 

James and Cecilia stepped out of the chamber. They wandered Jasper’s ship for what seemed like hours. They returned to the chamber where the portrait was. They saw Cecilia’s slashed face and gasped.

Jasper stood by the portrait and held a dagger. He smiled. ‘’Perhaps you’ll focus on your tasks as my midshipman instead of your betrothed, James.’’ 

Tears formed in Cecilia’s eyes and ran down her face. She wondered if she was going to suffer the same fate as the portrait. She saw concern in her betrothed’s eyes. After sobbing, she turned and departed.

‘’Cecilia!’’ James frowned at Jasper another time. ‘’Do you remember fixing my stuffed parrot’s wing when we were boys?’’ 

Jasper’s eyes became wide for a moment. He nodded. 

‘’Are you going to repair Cecilia’s heart after wrecking our portrait?’’ James asked before he departed in order to comfort Cecilia.

Another scowl was Jasper’s reply as he glanced at the portrait.

 

The End


End file.
